Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to sleeping products and more particularly relates to sleeping products, such as pillows, having fibers and layers infused with cooling gels and to methods of making the sleeping products.
Description of the Related Art
Products having cooling gel layers are effective at providing a cooling effect on the skin. FIG. 9 shows a foam pillow 14 having a continuous cooling gel layer 16 provided over a top surface of the pillow. Foam is not a good conductor of heat, and the gel layer is provided to conduct heat away from the individual's skin contacting the gel layer. FIG. 10 shows a foam mattress 18 having a continuous cooling gel layer 20 over the top surface of the foam mattress. The gel layer provides a cooling sensation due to heat conduction.
The cooling gel layers shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 are effective for providing a cooling effect for an individual using the pillow and mattress because the gel material conducts heat away from the body to cool the body.
Some products have one or more gel layers that cover less than 100% of a surface. In these products, the gel layers may be patches that cover areas of the surface. The gel layers may be spaced from one another over the surface.
Thus, there remains a need for products such as pillows, mattresses and mattress toppers that use cooling gel to achieve a cooling effect